


A Winter's Fall

by Daisyith



Category: Hatfilms, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:45:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisyith/pseuds/Daisyith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the weather outside is frightful, Chris braves going outside...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Winter's Fall

With the temperature outside having dropped to way below zero, Chris decided it was time to don his winter clothing. He had selected his puffer jacket, the warmest and thickest coat he owned and slipped it around his petite body. Next, he picked up the checked scarf he had been brought as a Christmas present and tied it tightly around the exposed skin of his neck, relishing in the soft touch of the material. Designed to match, Chris extracted a woolen hat from it’s packaging and placed it upon his head, pulling it down tightly so that it covered the tips of his ears. Finally, he stuffed his fingers inside a pair of oversized gloves with enough padding that Chris struggled to even move his fingers. Feeling more like a marshmellow than a man, Chris felt brave enough to face the icy roads and freezing temperatures and so stepped through his door and onto the street. 

It felt silly to go through such preparation to walk just to the local shop about 15 minutes away but it was his mother’s influence that made him go to such efforts. He could still hear her voice from when he was a child: Dress up warm Chris or you’ll catch a cold. Although he wasn’t worried about catching a cold anymore, he felt guilty if he didn’t obey his mother’s childhood instructions. And so whenever winter fell across the country, out came his warmest clothes.

As Chris was walking along, he noticed the small speckles of white that fell in front of his vision: snow! It was snowing! The flakes fell quickly, each one landing against any section of ground that was nearby. By the time Chris had nearly reached the shops, there was a thin layer of snow already formed. He couldn’t help but marvel at the sheer beauty of the sight before him, vibrant white snow covering everything, each section untouched. Every step he took was marked by the imprint created by his shoes against the thin smattering of snow. He looked upwards, watching as the snow continued to fall.

With diverted attention, Chris felt the sole of his shoe skim across the top of the ice covering the pavement, catching him off guard as he was thrown backwards in comedic style. He reached his arm behind him, desperately trying to lessen his fall against the cold and hard tarmac of the pavement. But it was unsuccessful. As his outstretched arm made contact with the path, a sickening CRUNCH sounded and a searing pain ran from fingertip to shoulder. It was after that that the rest of his body followed, collapsing into a pile of sore limbs against the pavement that he had just seconds ago been walking happily along. The whole incident was over very quickly and left Chris feeling dazed. One moment he had been looking at the snow falling from the sky, the next he was in agonizing pain with his back flat against the pavement, unsure of quite how it had all happened. 

Chris tried to move his left arm slightly but was met with such intense pain that left him wanting to double in on himself into a fetal position. He knew instantly that something was not right, that his arm should not be in such pain. Perhaps it’s broken? He pondered to himself as he used his other hand to seek out his phone, hoping it had not been crushed in his fall. His fingers grazed over his coat pockets but they were both empty. Had he even remembered to pick it up this morning? Or was it left beside his bed where it had been left last night? He moved down onto the pockets of his jeans and was thankfully met with the familiar rectangular shape of his mobile phone. He delved into the pocket and extracted his phone, unlocking it and scrolling through his contacts until he found the one he was looking for: Alex Smith. He dialled and waited. 

“Everything alright love?” The familiar tone of his boyfriend’s voice instantly relaxed him and soothed the pain that pulsed through his body. There was mild concern and surprise in Alex’s voice at being rung during the middle of the day when he was at work.

“N-No... “ Chris stammered, “I fell over Alex…”

There was a slight pause from Alex, silence filling the telephone line before he answered, “Are you alright Chris? Are you hurt?”

“T-Think I’ve broken my arm Smith, it hurts so much…”

“Where are you Chris? I’ll come and get you, don’t worry.”

Chris gave Alex the information of where he was currently sprawled across the pavement and wriggled slightly to get as comfortable as he could considering where he was. He lay his head flat against the floor and admitted defeat. He wasn’t going to get out of here quickly, he couldn’t move without the help of someone else and now it was just a waiting game...

Chris wasn’t sure how much time had passed before Alex showed up. He could feel the cold begin to seep in through the padding of his coat and through the wool of his accessories. Through his pained haze he could make out the familiar red messy hair that he knew belonged to his boyfriend who was striding towards him. Alex crouched down beside Chris and using his gloved fingers, gently brushed away the messy strands of hair out of Chris’ eyes,

“Oh love…” He whispered softly, “I’m going to have to call an ambulance…” He turned, pulled his phone from his pocket and dialled the emergency services, talking softly across the line. When finished, he removed his own thick padded coat and slipped off the burgundy hoodie beneath before returning the coat to it’s original position. Alex folded it into some resemblance of a pillow and gently lifted Chris’ head, slipping the material beneath,

“They won’t be long Chris, it’s going to be alright.” He took one of his hands and slid the glove away from his fingers before placing his fingers against the cool skin of Chris’ cheek. His boyfriend nodded, his eyes resting closed as he desperately sought relief from the pain radiating in his arm. 

“Stay with me Chris, don’t go to sleep!” Alex yelped frantically, although he did not remember much from first-aid at school, he knew it was never good to let someone fall asleep when they might have hit their head. Not knowing what to do, he dipped his head and placed his chapped lips against those of Chris’, capturing them in a gentle kiss. Instantly, Chris’ eyes fluttered open and Alex could feel the lips beneath him turn upwards slightly in a smile. They stayed like this for a while, their lips gently moving against the others as Alex desperately tried to keep Chris in consciousness. It didn’t take long before they could see the flashing blue lights and hear the piercing sounds that they knew belonged to an ambulance. And they knew everything would be alright….


End file.
